Wind in the Willows - A Gundam 00 AU
by dannyboymw
Summary: Same characters, same places, same purpose... but a different world. Inspired by the song 'Wind in the Willows' by Blackmore's Night
Wind in the Willows – A Gundam 00 AU

Ask me who I am…

My name is Danny, I was born and raised in the United States district from the Union of Solar Energy and Free States. I am a bard by trade. I use poetry through music to tell the human experience. In order to relate to humanity, and sing their stories, I took it upon myself to travel the world. That was 20 years ago, but the most remarkable thing I have ever encountered happened to me one week ago. Walking down a small path connecting two thoroughfares, I came across a group of three. It was impossible not to notice their friendly and welcoming radiance.. Intrigued, I approached and asked who they were, where they went, and from where they came. Who they are doesn't matter, they said, because who they were 10 years ago is not who they are, and in another ten years they will be different, still. The answers they, then, gave, however, seemed to stand in contradiction to this statement. What they said next were unusual to say the least. They identified themselves as what could only have been their past selves, or else someone else entirely – for I knew instinctively that they were not who they said. The eldest, who seemed also to be their leader identified herself as a military student responsible for the deaths of many comrades resulting from friendly fire and as an alcoholic. The second introduced himself as a terrorist hell-bent on revenge. Lastly, the youngest, said he was a child soldier who killed his family at a very young age. Needless to say I was astonished. First that they would admit to these things, and also that those who stood before me, smiling with amiable posture and good-natured expressions, would be guilty of such crimes. Not knowing what to say, I was relieved when they invited me to join them as they sat to eat.

Before long, the youngest struck up a song. Ordinarily, I would find such a thing silly – even absurd – as though they were a cult. But for some reason, it seemed to be the only natural thing to do at that time. The others soon joined in, and before the song had finished, I too was singing in harmony. We sang of the wind, birds, and sunshine as all of mankind sat together in feast. I noticed that it was a perfect painting of us sitting there, off the side of the road, partaking of fish and wine.

I asked of the nature of their travel.

 _One of our good friends has often said that one of the things he admires about humans is that they are reactional beings, adaptable, and so, able to change. You notice that there is never only one person yelling in an argument. We decided that it would, then, stand to reason that if people showed love, others would respond in kind. And so we travel to understand the world in hopes that it understands itself. Our dream is that once that happens, violence will no longer be necessary to resolve conflict._

 _So why identify yourselves as violent people?_

 _Because the world is a cruel place. And also because we are. In order to relate with it, it is necessary to find what we have in common. By doing this, we are saying,_ "we are just like you," _neither self-righteous nor aloof. It was for this purpose that we decided to journey in groups throughout the land._

 _There are, then, others?_

 _Yes. We call ourselves Celestial Being, as we desire to bring God's peace throughout the earth. Further east, in the AEU, for example, there is a very good friend who has been with us from the start traveling with his fiancée and her adapted father. In the HRL there is a fourth generation member of Celestial Being, her best friend and her friend's fiancée. Elsewhere, there travels a family of three, this man's brother and his wife, and in space we have our pilot along with a very special person who has access to a computer we call VEDA that tells us where we can be most effective._

If I was not already bewildered by all of this, the computer astonished and fascinated me more.

 _Can it single out individuals to contact as well?_

 _There have been times where it has._

I needed to process all that had been said, for all had been said. After we finished our meal, we clasped hands and parted ways. I was sad to see them leave. A part of me wanted to go with them, but a part of me also wanted to go and continue the quest for which I originally set out – but with a new purpose and resolve.

What exactly transpired between us, I do not know. Yes we spoke, yes we ate, and yes we sang. But there was something else, too, that had happened.

It was as if their love of life and of the world and desire for peace had made its way into my own soul causing me to have the same desires. I know this: I parted ways not the same man that I was. Then I understood. When they told me they were drunks, terrorists, and murderers, what they meant was, that is who they are. Not that they would ever do those things again, but that it was their past sins that formed who they are now. How they introduced themselves to me was the core of their persons.

As I continued to dwell, making my way ever nearer to the next town, I wondered why, with such a cause, and such a story, that they would be on such a small path where it would be a miracle to see anyone for days. But I am glad that they did. And I will never forget them.

Ask me who I am…

I am a hypocrite, for I write of human experience without truly understanding this world at all.


End file.
